


【蝙超】Batman/Superman——Scars

by cheesestrawberry



Category: DC - Fandom, DC Cinematic Universe RPF, DCEU, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesestrawberry/pseuds/cheesestrawberry
Summary: 设定：每说一次谎，身上便会多一道伤痕，而当你对所爱之人真情流露时，疤痕便会消去。





	【蝙超】Batman/Superman——Scars

注：有借DCEU梗，感谢官方爸爸（扑通orz~

       作者脑子有坑，又名《撩超三部曲》。有一点点恶搞桶哥，先行致歉。

=======================

【 **设定：每说一次谎，身上便会多一道伤痕，而当你对所爱之人真情流露时，疤痕便会消去。** 】

 

这是一个荒谬的世界。

布鲁斯在晚宴上说着违心的赞词，感到身后一道伤口渐渐绽开。

 

在这个世界，几乎所有人身上都有着大大小小的伤痕，无论是有意的遮掩，还是善意的谎言，这是说谎必须付出的代价。

他前胸后背的创口重重叠叠，这种为了在别人面前保持礼貌所必须付出的代价，称得上是某种迷彩。

 

布鲁斯的皮肤还镌刻着另外一重迷彩。 

他是哥谭夜空下隐秘的骑士，黑暗的制裁者，而英雄的代价就是身体上不计其数的刀枪印痕。

 

谎言越大越丑恶，疤痕也会越狰狞。当你重复说一个谎的时候，伤口便会反反复复地撕裂愈合，长年累月下来伤疤就会越来越深。

 

布鲁斯身后有两道巨大的伤痕，从两侧肩胛一路延伸到另一侧的肋骨。宛如一个十字，也像纵横两道鞭痕，鞭挞着他的灵魂。

那是由两个谎言造成的，就两个。

【我的父母会以我为傲的。】

【我辜负了他。】

 

可能某些谎言让人甘心忍受疤痕撕裂的痛楚。他固执地不断重复着这两句话，直到它们烙印在肌肤上，很深很深——尽管他的父母早已不在人世，那个人也从未因为他的过错而责怪过他。

 

当然，造物主保留了最后的一点仁慈。他给出了一个消除疤痕的机会，当你对深爱的人说出真诚的话时，你的疤痕便会消去一部分。这样，在大多数的婚礼上，人们便不会看见满臂满脸伤痕的新郎新娘，这也让人更懂得抓住所爱，并努力珍惜。

 

然而，布鲁斯并不奢求这样的好运气。

当他选择成为蝙蝠侠那天，他就开始尽量远离感情。倘若有了爱和热情，他就有弱点了。

 

\-----------------------------------

（一）

布鲁斯忆起和克拉克的初遇，说实话这不是一场有趣的会面。

 

撇去对话里的剑拔弩张，布鲁斯一眼就看出对方是一位可爱的小新人。

他的蓝眼睛闪烁着尚未熄灭的希望之光，“在你的城市，公民权利正被肆意践踏，普通民众生活在恐惧之下。”

布鲁斯收起敷衍与程式化的微笑，看似无意地将酒水洒到灰粽色的西装上，“哦，我感到非常抱歉。”布鲁斯飞速地眨了眨眼“把它脱下来，我让酒店帮你干洗一下，十分钟就好。”

“不必了。”

“我坚持。”

克拉克窘迫地红了脸“我的衣服是临时买的，不能干洗也不能湿洗。”

布鲁斯露出一丝玩味的笑：富有限制了他的想象力。可对付清纯的小男孩他却是手到擒来。

“也许我可以从其他方面对你做出补偿。”布鲁斯换上诱哄的语调，慢慢凑近了他。

克拉克察觉到对方聚焦至自己身上的目光，他不卑不亢地迎上去“如果可以得到您的专访……”

 

“在哥谭我们处理事情的方式有所不同。”布鲁斯笑着打断了他，“别轻易相信流言，年轻人。当然，你会得到我的特别专♂访~”

 

他的声音诚恳而又轻佻。他是黑暗中最出色的猎手，总是懂得如何让猎物心甘情愿地束手就擒。

 

克拉克从来没有交往过一位对象，他耻于在别人面前露出身体。他的皮肤没有一处疤痕，这会不断提醒他，自己是个不合群的异类，是他人眼中的怪物，是孤独的外星来客。

而布鲁斯则在蓝宝石般的眼眸里看到了自己遗失已久的渴望和激情，他放任肾上腺素在血液中沸腾，翻手将克拉克压在了梅赛德斯完美的流线型车身上。

 

最后他俩都不清楚自己是怎样来到这个房间的。

他们如同享受最后一餐般吮吻着对方。

他不在意他凹凸不平丑陋渗血的伤疤，他也看不到他光洁无瑕异于常人的肌肤。

 

整个世界只剩下疯狂。

布鲁斯急切地撕了裤子，也不管紧张喘息强忍硬撑着的克拉克，半点不留情地直接捅了进去。克拉克轻呼一声，嗓音都变了调。

 

布鲁斯咬着他的后颈，克拉克的颈边耳后全是男人难耐的喘息和灼热的鼻息，他轻轻摇着头，却逃也逃不掉。

 

布鲁斯按着他，膝盖顶着后腰，他的四肢徒劳无功地划动着，慢慢流下泪来。眼泪流到一半，克拉克忽然醒悟，尼玛劳资可是超人啊！他慢慢放松肌肉 跟上身后人的律动。他的后背贴上对方强健的胸肌，腰被握着压出两个凹陷的腰窝，就这样迎合着胯下之物的出入。食髓知味的克拉克辨不清 到底是自己更像个纯粹泄欲的器具，或是布鲁斯被他当成了优质的按摩棒。

 

事实证明，姜还是老的辣。换了十七八个体位被灌上好几次泪也流干之后，克拉克还神志不清地伸手搂向布鲁斯，腿软的直哆嗦还直往对方的腰上缠。

 

第二天清晨，两人都心照不宣地默默穿衣走人，权当什么都没有发生过。

They wish!

 

 

\-----------------------------------

\-----------------------------------

 

（二）

正联团队的组建非常匆忙，他们只是为了抵抗外星入侵 临时召集起来的七位英雄，基本谁谁都看不对盘。

最典型的例子就是超人和蝙蝠侠——

例如现在：超人随手夺过蝙蝠侠手中的马克杯：这是你今天的第五杯咖啡，如果你不想因为心动过速而猝死的话……

感谢总统套房里无比浓郁的香薰和沐浴乳，让蝙蝠侠在超人飘过的时候忆起了昨晚的味道。

 

蝙蝠侠拿平板的手微微颤抖~~~~~~

EXO me？！

我居然睡了我的同事？！！

我居然睡了超人？！！！

 

蝙蝠侠强作镇定：“你认识布鲁斯韦恩吗？我们的主要资助人。”

超人云淡风轻：“我和他不熟。”

 

蝙蝠侠只想把手里的平板甩他脸上。

你晚上哭着喊着叫daddy的时候可不是这么想的。

他忿忿地在昨晚的夜巡日志上敲了一行字：清纯小记者竟把我的床骑塌。 

 

敲完依然不解气，蝙蝠侠咬牙切齿地抬头：“Tell me, do you bleed?”看着超人一脸关爱智障的眼神，他旁若无人地继续说道：“You will.”

 

事实证明，超人在和他并肩作战的时候总是冲在他的身前。他不仅流过血，甚至还丢掉过性命。

 

\--------------------------------------

（二·二）

谢天谢地超人还是活过来了。

躺在操作台上的克拉克皮肤苍白冰冷，像是一层半透明的白色薄膜覆盖在薄薄的肌肉上，一切都显得那样陌生。

 

克拉克睁开眼的那一刻，布鲁斯从他的眼里看到一种似曾相识的痛苦和绝望。

“你不让我生，也不让我死——”

 

“你为什么没帮我报仇？这不是别人，是几乎毁了整个哥谭和大都会的莱克斯卢瑟啊！如果你死了，我一定会为你杀了他！”

 

“我死后你过多久就找到新伙伴了？一周？一个月？你怎么能这么快就抛弃了我？”

 

“你打了我！你把我埋在那深深的地下……整整一年的时光啊！”

 

“你不喜欢我，我早该知道的！我不就是卸了你的车前盖吗？你就这么恨我……”

 

超人越说越委屈，把自己蜷成一团缩回了生命舱。

 

围观众人一脸懵逼：EXO me?

蝙蝠侠联想到了那位撬过蝙蝠车轮的男孩（激动）： 这道题我好像做过？感谢上苍给了我一次重考的机会！

他用双臂捞过超人，“我很抱歉”，他收起惊喜又愧悔的眼神，笑着说“欢迎回来。”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

（三）

失而复得的狂喜和劫后余生的庆幸让布鲁斯和克拉克正式确认了关系。

布鲁斯是一位无可挑剔的绅士，骨子里流淌着如水的浪漫。

每天写字台上拢的一束白玫瑰，按季节心情准备的领带袖扣毛线手套，都让这一切变得无比真实。

 

他们亲吻，约会，互赠礼物，就像所有情侣会做的那样，尽管布鲁斯有一小半时间都处在昏昏欲睡的状态，不过克拉克简直永远看不厌他这个样子，这种甜蜜的负担。

 

当然有时他们就像初遇时那样，他找到布鲁斯，什么也不说，只是亲吻和做（那个）爱，多奇怪的一切，用这种疯狂的方式使彼此孤独的心灵得到慰藉，就像新年的时候让人感到温暖的竟然是白色圣诞的寒冷一样。

 

布鲁斯还突发奇想，想把对他们重逢有纪念意义的二子杰森陶德（Jason Todd）的名字改为Jason Todd Kent-Wayne, 或者Jason Todd Wayne-Kent.（Jason:mmp，这家还能不能呆了）却被克拉克笑着婉拒了。

克拉克本来还想和总裁提一下：想要用到有纪念意义的名字，有机会我可以帮你生啊，随你想叫Wayne-Kent还是Kent-Wayne。但想到布鲁斯的疯狂眼神，他还是望而却步了。

 

这时，布鲁斯开始头疼起了另外一个问题。

虽然他依然保留着口是心非的坏毛病，可随着隐秘的情愫在他内心滋长，他不免在克拉克面前有了真情流露，他的伤疤也在慢慢消退。

新长出的嫩肉和半脱落的血痂让他的身体又痛又痒。这种平衡机制甚至在开口之前就开始运行。

他觉得自己就像一个偷窃了糖果却没有被惩罚的小男孩一样，这是他亏欠克拉克的，他不配得到任何报偿。

 

\------------------------------------

This world needs Superman，This team needs Clark.

他用自毁式的攻击吸引类魔拖住荒原狼，为联盟争取了宝贵的几分钟。蝙蝠侠对这场战争不会有太多直面的帮助，反而可能会让队友分心。从大局来看，他理应最大程度地减小其他人的战斗负担，尽管这可能会使他失去生命。

 

众人都觉得蝙蝠侠一定是疯了。

 

超人轻易地从废墟里辨出蝙蝠侠的心跳，他的血压已经很低，克拉克甚至可以听到血液汩汩流出来的声音，这是生命流逝的声音。

他迅速脱下制服充当止血带，无瑕的肩背就这样暴露在外。人们窃窃私语，投来的眼神里掩着敌意和恐惧，就像一场无声的宣判。

 

他的身上没有一丝伤痕，他是外星人，是一个怪胎。

他不在乎。克拉克想：或许他因为身边的人才成为了现在的自己。又或许，他只是挑中了自己需要的人。不管怎样，当他们找到了彼此，就永远都不该放手。

 

躺在生命舱里的布鲁斯眼神晦暗，像蒙了层灰似的，深不见底。他就像一滴又轻又薄的白色蜡油，滴在了死亡的漆黑水面。然而他苍白的躯体依然在呼吸机的帮助下艰难地起伏着。他是蝙蝠侠，是人类意志的极限。

 

“布鲁斯——”克拉克轻轻唤道。

“你知道我的身份了。”布鲁斯勉强地咧了咧嘴。

蝙蝠侠每次唤他“Clark”的时候，心跳和呼吸频率都有细微的加速，他怎么可能没有察觉。

 

“超人，我依然对你当年的死亡感到抱歉。你是我们中最棒的，和你并肩作战是我的荣幸。”*

（*套用新52超人刊#52超人之死：蝙蝠侠对超人说：You're the best of us. Serving by your side's been my honor.）

 

蝙蝠侠身上的小伤痕开始慢慢愈合，然而这番话对他大出血的伤口毫无助益。

“那不是你的错。你知道的，我想听的不是这些。”

克拉克用一只手抚摸着Bruce柔软的黑发，痛苦地摇着头，“布鲁斯，不管你是否乐意，但你是做过承诺的，永不放弃。就算如今，这誓言于你如过眼烟云，但你有义务再做一次尝试，再努力一次。求求你，我需要你。”

 

布鲁斯闭上眼，那句话（I ❤ you）他早就在克拉克躺在身旁时轻诉过无数次了，不会再起效的。克拉克的自然寿命比他长太多，如果这一切无法长久，如果到最后终究会分崩离析，如若如此，也许还是顺其自然更好。他们尽自己所能，走到这里，已经足够了。

 

克拉克似乎感知到了他的想法：“听着，就算你的年纪再加十岁，再重上十四公斤，对我来说也依然是高不可攀的尤物。过去的一年是我生命中最美好的一段日子，而我很开心你的每一条皱纹，每一根白发都有我的影子。”

 

这话激起了蝙蝠侠的一点斗志：“我有很多白发？很多皱纹？”

克拉克扶额：重点全错。

 

布鲁斯艰难地偏了偏头：“你能把眼睛闭上吗？”

克拉克点头。

“我不想在说出这段话后看见你傻笑的脸。”

布鲁斯慢慢开口“还记得第一次达克赛德入侵的时候吗？我去天启星把你唤醒之后，将飞船停在月球做了一下修整。我离开的时候，把你的名字缩写刻在了月球表面。”

 

“而月球上没有空气流动——”

布鲁斯点头“所以它会永远留在那里。卡尔，你是孤独的，我只是想：当你每次仰望天空的时候，能够感受到一条你的专属讯息。”

 

布鲁斯最深的那道伤口奇迹般的开始愈合。

克拉克因为紧张 呼吸变得急促，眼前这具身体还拥有着布鲁斯的体温和触感，一切都真实得让他发疯。布鲁斯的嘴唇正慢慢靠近，他将手伸到对方脖子后面，使两人吻得更深。

 

后来克拉克才发现，布鲁斯在他的名字后面还刻了这么一句话：You are my today and all of my tomorrows.

 

 


End file.
